


Measure of a Man

by managerie



Series: RINCH [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John appreciates all of Harold's skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cabin Boy Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Adult discussions of the male anatomy.  
> Note: Adult, not mature  
> Beta read by Blue_Finch and Mamahub

 

 

 

~ * ~

Reese went into the hotel room next door to spell Shaw. She would get twelve hours off babysitting duty although she could not leave the hotel while Reese stayed in with their Number, Mr Jacobs.

John felt as if every bone in his body were jelly. Good sex would do that to him. Especially when Harold would relent and move past his fear of hurting John by letting Reese be penetrated. Dear Lord! No wonder Ingram always called Harold ‘The Tripod’.

Who would have guessed that the smaller man possesed a nearly porn sized penis? It was glorious; long, thick and huge.  

John had never really bottomed with any enthusiasm on missions that required it. Reese thought of himself as an alpha male and preferred to be the one penetrating his lovers be they male or female.

Which had been fine by Harold when they first came together after the abduction and the train station. By the time Reese had seen and felt the anaconda Finch was packing, Harold had explained that he never wanted to top, not even with women. He would use his hands and mouth on his lovers.

Seems that Harold’s first male lover was a bit over confident and too eager. The man had tried to take Harold inside with little to no preparation. The resulting hospital visit and embarrassing investigation had Harold refusing to drop his trousers for anyone but Ingram or Grace in thirty years. Anytime Harold had a casual lover, Finch kept his penis to himself preferring to jerk off rather than endanger his companions.

It had taken some convincing to even get Finch to let Reese return the favor of pitching. John had begun to grow curious. First, about what it would feel like and secondly about how unfair it was to Finch. Harold never got to sink into a warm, inviting hole.

Most mouths couldn’t do more than a few licks and Harold wouldn’t let John receive him. Reese began to obsess over Harold’s penis predicament. After drawing up a complex plan of attack, John finally got to experience all of Finch by simply asking straight out.  

Of course, Harold demanded that Reese had to be stretched with a series of dildos, each larger than the other before even beginning the long and laborious task of penetrating John for the first time.

Reese became accustomed to wearing a butt plug when not working. Every night for a week they would stretch and massage John’s passage. Reese found that he relished anal play. It was incredibly relaxing just being manipulated and stretched, nothing to worry about but sinking into the feeling.

Anytime Reese was the receiver on assignment, his sex partners would be rushed, horny, unwilling to wait for John to be relaxed and stretched properly. By giving into Finch’s need to coddle, Reese learned the joys of being a bottom with a loving and careful top.

Given enough time to let down his well trained defenses, Reese would writhe like a cat in heat. If Finch’s fingers and the dildos felt that good, what the hell was being fucked going to feel like?

It was everything John expected and more. Finch was thorough and satisfying. John climaxed first, he was a puddle of sated goo. Harold fucked up into Reese a few times to reach his own organsm and it was like a never ending wave of euphoria hitting Reese as he lay in a pool of morphine. From that point on, Reese was a size queen with a Finch fetish. No other would ever do.

Constantly, John would beg, cajole or down right blackmail Harold into fucking him. Reese became a cock hungry whore, promising to walk Bear, clean computer components, or sit for a new suit fitting: anything just to get more of that long, full dick.

It became a real problem when on a case that lasted for days like this one. Their number was marked for death and they knew the source. All they needed was to stay hidden until Finch could track the hitmen and tip Fusco off.

This meant Reese and Shaw would be taking turns staying with the Number in an undisclosed location. Their usual safehouse was out as it was needed to correlate with Detective Carter.

Carter’s division was looking for Jacobs on a series of break-ins. If Carter saw Jacobs, she would be duty bound to arrest him. That would put him right in the hands of the corrupt lawyers who were trying to kill him.

So far it had been five days of whining from the Number. Five days of disarming Shaw before she killed Jacobs. Five days of pathetic phone sex with John’s right hand a poor substitute for Finch’s schlong. This evening had been the last straw. John needed to get laid, by Harold, now.

So, when Harold called for their nightly session of ‘update turned to real date’, Reese started his campaign.

As soon as the phone rang John stretched across the bed and answered his bluetooth with a happy moan, “Yes, Harold, Yeeeeessssss.”

“Mr. Reese? Are you alright?” Came the worried reply.

“Oh I'm safe from danger but I'm far from alright.”

A pause then Finch asked, “What seems to be the matter?”

“You,” was John’s short reply.

Another, longer pause, “Me?”

“Yes, you and the fact that you are so far away.” John pouted outrageously. “I need you here.”

An exasperated sigh. “We have discussed this Mr. Reese. I have to use the power of the computers here to track down all available information on the lawyers out to kill Mr. Jacobs.”

John twirled the tie on his robe. “You have enough on all of them to put them away for at least ten years.”

A guilty pause. “Be that as it may, we need to make sure these ruthless men never get out to harm others.”

John rolled over onto his stomach and used his smokiest tone. “Harold.” Reese could hear Finch gulp. “You can finish the search while they await trial.” Reese paused, heard a quick breathe from Finch and continued. “Come on Harold,” he said slowly and full of promise. “I need you.”

Sharp inhale. “Mr. Reese…”

John interrupted sternly. “No, not Mr. Reese!” Silence on the line. “John needs Harold.”

A whine, “John.”

Reese smiled shark like but kept his voice reasonable. “I know, I know. We have responsibilities” He dropped his voice to the deepest bass he could. “We also have... urges. Desires.”

Harold’s voice shook. “I know.”

Reese consoled, “I know you do, but I need it Finch. I need that cock inside me.”

A shocked, “John!” rang out.

“No.” John was past niceties. “I am not going to sugar coat this.” John was hoping a mixture of lust and guilt would have Finch in the car shortly. “My hole aches for it Harold. My dick throbs each night unfulfilled. My fingers are nothing compared to your prick.” Reese made his tone vapid and pitiful.  “I try to reach deep inside my tight ass to find the spot only you can hit. Every night I fail. Please Harold.” John began to pant and moaned out. “Please, Big Daddy.”

A dial tone greeted John. Less than a minute later he received a text from Finch. “Enroute.”

John smiled and finished his preparations.

 

 

 

~*~


	2. Room Service

**~*~**

 

It was less than twenty minutes later that a text announced Finch was in the elevator. Reese opened his hotel door. He double checked that the floor was empty and the cameras out of service. He text back. “All clear.”

John kept the door cracked watching the elevator climb. His gun was concealed behind the door: just in case.

The elevator opened and Harold hurried out. His face was flushed and his lips were puffy from biting them on the drive over.

John smiled and grabbed Finch’s tie. He pulled his lover over the threshold and had the door secured with the sensors on in seconds. Reese wore nothing but his robe and slippers. He placed the gun on the dresser and spread his hands along the expanse of Harold’s chest.

John’s hands slipped under the coat and pushed it off the rounded shoulders. Harold’s mouth bobbed open like a fish out of water. His body gave no resistance as John undressed him. Reese unbuckled the belt and dropped the pants. He pushed Harold to sit on the foot of the bed in nothing above the waist. John knelt to remove shoes and socks then pulled off the pants. Every stitch of clothing was piled carefully on the chair Reese had moved beside the bed. Wrinkles were a mood breaker.

Once Harold was naked, it was obvious what he had been thinking about on the ride over. John smiled in satisfaction, meeting Finch’s eye coyly. Reese bent to mouth at the wet tip and Finch gasped out, “Oh John!”

Harold ran his skilled fingers through the messy locks of John’s hair. Reese sucked hard to bring more blood to the hardening source of all goodness and his delight.

John ran his lips along the top, sucking the whole way until he was stopped by the pubic bone. Reese then lifted the python like rod and sucked at the base. Harold whimpered. John sucked along the bottom until reaching the head where he once again attempted to circle it with his mouth.

By this time, Harold was moaning and making little oohs and awws. Finally, satisfied that Finch was hard enough to pierce John’s hole, Reese guided Harold to the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Finch made himself comfortable, propped up in a sitting position.

They found that Harold really couldn’t thrust enough with his hips. When Finch was on top, he used short, sharp thrusts. Which were mighty fine, but tonight Reese wanted to be plundered.

John straddled Harold. Reese removed his robe and pinched his own nipples while looking under his lashes at Finch. Harold moaned and pawed at John’s chest with its scattering of hair. Reese whined high in his throat and said, “I need it Daddy.” Making Harold grunt. Then John began to grab for Finch’s cock.

He was stopped by a startled yet highly aroused Finch.

“John!” Finch exclaimed. “You have to be careful! You need to be stretched first!”

Reese smirked. “I told you, Harold. I'm ready for you.” John leaned forward and grabbed at something between his legs.

He grunted and pulled out a condom covered dildo much to the astonishment of Finch. “Where did you…”

John chuckled. “Found a way to smuggle one in.” Reese had in fact, scoured the internet at cafes to find a collapsible dildo that would telescope into a full, large phallus by extending it like a baton. The locking mechanism at the bottom secured it. A condom over the whole thing smoothed out the seams. When not is use, the entire column collapsed down into a container that looked like a jar of face cream complete with lid.

John’s hot eyes pinned Harold to the mattress. “I told you, I ache for you. I need you. Didn’t want to waste time.” Reese held the dildo up so Finch could see it was as big as they had agreed John needed.  “I am ready, stretched and lubed up for you.”

John tossed the dildo onto his robe and grabbed Harold’s shaft. Reese popped the swollen head in and his eyes fluttered closed. He carefully sank down on the distended flesh with a quivering mixture of anticipation, longing, and elation. The joyous stretch of John’s channel was accompanied by Harold’s gasp and moan.

Finch had learned to love the narrow, moist haven John could provide for the hardness of his loins. Harold’s face mirrored John’s in rapturous delirium. The sensations washing over the men rolled through them in waves of bliss and exaltation.

Harold’s hands cupped John’s hips and provided extra support. Reese grabbed the headboard, constricted his inner walls and eased up the long column impaling him.

John sighed and Harold shifted his legs trying to control the urge to thrust up and hurt his hip.

Reese lowered himself slowly to make sure he would be able to handle all of Harold.  Finch tipped his head back and opened his mouth to pant.

John stopped holding himself aloft and dropped down altogether. Reese was elated, he had all of Finch.

Harold alternated in moaning and beseeching God. John rose once more while concentrating on squeezing that lovely pole drilling him so sweetly and thoroughly. It was overwhelming to be so ravished, taken, and owned.

The act of rising and falling over Harold was hypnotic. Reese’s head would roll forward on the upstroke and swing back on the plunge down. John’s body was no longer his own. He was an instrument of Harold’s pleasure.

In return, John was encased in a haze of near orgasmic shockwaves that would keep him at the brink throughout their lovemaking.

Harold was so big that his cock would press against John’s prostate constantly. Apparently, most men Reese had let fuck him either were too thin or just too unskilled to reach the gland. Now, with the steady stimulation, Reese could barely be counted on to know his own name.

The only thing John remembered with Harold inside him was movement. Reese wanted Harold deeper. Once Finch was all the way, John needed to move. Sometimes, Reese simply rolled his hips. Other times, John held still, curved his spine to stick his ass out then pushed his groin forward. This made Reese look like he was just shaking his ass in place. When in reality he was working Harold’s shaft in and out like a practiced whore.

Finch’s moans and pants started to penetrate John’s trance. Reese squeezed rhythmically and sped up. Harold gasped out in a breathy whisper of John’s name and some sighs, then went rigid.

Reese felt the rippling of Harold’s erection as it tried to pump semen into John. Reese had rejoiced when Finch allowed them to stop using condoms and John could experience this captivating phenomenon unhindered. This pulsing ejaculation would trigger John’s own orgasm.

For some unknown reason, when Harold fucked him, John’s climax lasted about a full minute more than average. Almost as if the monster cock inside him left very little room for more sensation so it dribbled out of Reese instead of shooting out. Whatever the reason, John huffed and snorted then keened as his eyes rolled back in his head and he smeared his seed over Harold’s belly.

John was a mass of quivering, convulsing and boneless flesh as he dismounted. He twitched and sighed for several aftershocks. Harold had to see to the clean up because history had proven that Reese was useless for about five minutes after a session.

They both showered, kissed and spoke of the case as they parted ways.

Now, John was taking over for Shaw and she gave him a weird look. Normally Reese would be all over that look to find its source, but today with the sweet ache from the complete plumbing Harold just gave him, John couldn't care less. It did not matter because by next morning everything was settled and the case was over.

 

 

 

 

~*~

After a case was complete, Shaw and Reese usually needed to clean and stow their weapons. This time was no different. They were in the library’s armory doing just that when once again Shaw got chatty.

“They repealed don't ask don't tell ya know?” She sat next to him at the table. “You could have just told me you swung both ways.” She took his .45 and started striping the weapon. “We could have gone dick harvesting together.”

Reese paused, “What are you talking about?

“Jacobs and I heard a moan at the hotel so we checked to make sure you weren’t getting your throat cut.” Shaw explained as she swabbed the barrel. “There’s a hole in the wall between your room and Jacob’s room. Imagine my surprise when instead of your death, we see you riding a pony sized dick like a bronco buck at a rodeo.”

Reese blanched then looked sick. “You saw me and…”

Shaw did not seem to notice John’s reaction as she inspected the barrel and pronounced it clean. “Does he have a brother or at least a really butch sister? What was he, eight inches long?”

Reese answered automatically. “Nine.” Horrified, John sputtered, “Stop talking about this!”

Shaw ignored him, of course. “Okay nine long, but how wide?” Reese hiccuped in mortification but she continued. “We only saw your back so we didn’t get to see much except when you would lift up,” at this point Shaw demonstrated by using her thighs to lift herself off the bench, “we got a lovely view of that long dong.”

To add to the humiliation, Shaw used her hand to illustrate exactly where they caught the view of Harold’s penis by pantomiming grabbing a thick cock under her own behind. Reese made a gurgling sound but she ignored him again.  “How wide? It looked like he was as wide as my fist so you must be a pro.”

Reese tried to ignore the appreciation in Shaw’s voice. “You have tiny hands- can we stop talking about this anywhere near a phone! Jesus!”

“Why? No way is Finch homophobic. I thought he had a crush on you but what with you banging Zoe he figured you were straight. Guess he just ain’t your type.”

John ground his teeth and hissed, “Harold is everybody’s type!  It’s just complicated.”

John wished with all his might that he could explain to Shaw that Zoe was only a friend who happened to know about John’s romance with Harold. She was not a friend with benefits. Unfortunately, until they could trust Shaw completely, their personal relationship had to be kept under wraps.  It was just dumb luck that kept Shaw from seeing enough of Harold to identify him in that hotel room. John needed to defuse this situation and fast.

Shaw interrupted his thoughts to ask, “Complicated? You mean you have been dick-matized by the moose cock.”

Reese’s face went red in a combination of embarrassment and anger. “For the love of GOD would you shut up?! Finch... might... hear... you.”

Shaw looked at Reese like he lost his mind. “Why would Harold care?”

John thought fast. “Finch is very reserved and would not look kindly on me sneaking someone into a stakeout. It is a breach of security.”

Shaw narrowed her eyes at him.“Okay, but Harold is pretty lenient on protocols involving our off duty activities. You weren’t endangering the mission. So, why would Harold care?” Horrifyingly her voice got louder to ask, “Better yet, why can’t I tell Finch?”

“Can’t tell Finch what?” came the inevitable voice of Harold Finch as he walked into the gun room of the library.

John nearly choked on his own spit. He moaned into his hands. “Oh God.”

“Sorry, Reese,” Shaw said in a syrupy sweet voice. “A breach of security, got to inform the boss.”

Shaw turned a gleeful grin into a mirthless smirk and said with childlike exuberance, “Reese had a well hung boyfriend who fucked John while the number slept in the next room.”

Reese groaned and Harold’s eyes bugged out so far there was a real fear they would burst. His face got so red John was afraid he was having a stroke.

Harold made an inarticulate choking sound of his own, then spat out, “WHAT?!?!?!” He turned furious eyes to Reese and hissed, “She saw us?”

John’s entire face cringed. His eyes closed tight, his nose crinkled and his lips thinned into a grimace of anticipated disaster.

Shaw was having an epiphany. Her face went slack, then turned to shock, to finally break out into the largest grin either man had ever seen on her face. “You?” She asked in a high pitched squeal. “Harold Finch?” The fire of avarice was starting to glow in her eyes.  “You are the owner of nine inches of fat, grade-A man-meat?”

The color drained from Harold’s face.

John Reese knew he had a lot to atone for. He was very much aware that he had committed atrocities that were inhuman in some cases. However, John sincerely believed that no horrendous crime he ever committed was deserving of this moment, trapped as he was between Shaw and Finch. John wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Purgatory and Hell combined would not be nearly as uncomfortable or tortuous as being in this room at this moment.

Harold stood straight and cast a baleful eye over the both of them. “I sincerely hope that it is understood that our personal life is not to be discussed- ever!”

He paused and looked straight at Shaw. “Certain... anatomical issues are never to be mentioned ever again. If I hear either one of you swapping stories I will be cutting you both off.”

Reese was going to be busy the whole day. First, he needed to bribe Shaw to never speak of this again. Then, he would be begging Harold for hours not to withhold sex.

Right before John was about to get on his knees and plead, Harold turned and started to walk away. The smug smile and new swagger to his limp told Reese that John might not have to beg too much.

  



End file.
